Secrets and Skeletons
by Rosalie Storm
Summary: skulduggery finds he is falling in love and 3 black hounds are out to find him. alot of valduggery, i suck at summarys too, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Things**

Skulduggery Pleasant walked into the late Gordon Edgley's mansion, His empty eye sockets trailed over the beautiful classic furniture, the sofa and chairs a deap burgandy that made the room have a gourgous feel, the glass coffee table, the glistening crystal chandelier that hung in in the middle of the ceiling and the wooden sidboard centured behind one of the sofas that seamed to blend in beautifully with the gold and burgundy wallpaper.

_No doubt China helped decorate things_, Skulduggery thought.

Just at that moment, Valkyrie Cain came into the living room, her hair tied away from her face in a plat, her boots clicking against the wooden floor, her black waist length coat draiping over her arm, her sholders were lean and muscled under her tunic and her eyes  
>dark and hard.<p>

"Wheres your ring?" Skulduggery questioned, tilting is skull to the side slightly.

Valkyrie looked down at her boots, "I fell out with Solomon, he said i should quit elemental magic, i sorta told him to get lost, and he said he would take my ring unless i chose neormancy, i threw it at him"

she had a smirk on her face and Skulduggery could not help himsef but laugh,  
>"So...you chose elemental magic over neormancy?" he asked.<br>"Yes" she awsered, "Your going to throw a bloody party arn't you?"  
>"I will"<br>"Damn"  
>"Your better off a elemental anyway"<br>"Why's that?"

Skulduggery looked down, and Valkyrie emediatly understood. _I don't want to become __**her **_she thought.

To get them off the subject she asked "Is Tanith awake yet?"

"Yes, Kenspecle phoned me when i got here, he said she is up and walking, but she needs a little time by herself, He told me to pick her up at six O'clock"

Valkyrie sighed her releif, ever since they handed her over to kenspecle, they were afraid he would never get her back, but he did, and for that she owed him one.

"So are we going to meet Gastly, or are we going to stand about having a rubish conversation?" she said, a smile appering.

"My conversations are always good ones" he awnsered curtly.

Valkyrie laughed, "I'm sure Mr Pleasant"

"Oh, your nice"

he walked out into the hallway and continued to the door, the silence seemed to get at him, digging into him, she was never silent like this, she would trip him or tell him to hurry up, or something, _still_ he thought _leave her like that, she has just broken up with fletcher  
>afteralL.<em>

they got to the door, Skulduggery reached out for the handle, but realised Valkyrie's hand was next to his, touching slightly, they both drew back, and looked at eachother. "Sorry" Skulduggery stammered slightly, but Valkyrie didn't seem to notice.

she opened the door, her head was spinning, _WHY did he stammer? _the annoying voice in her head barked at her, but she did not have a reason. she just carried on walking to the  
>Bently R-type Continetial one of the 208 ever made, its body work glistening like a black<br>diamond making the sun look dull.

they both got into the car, _You stupid lemon._ that voice barked in his head as he turned the ignition, _WHY didn't you tell her?..._ Skulduggery let that voice rant on as he drove out of  
>drive, pulling out onto the road they drove to bespoke Tailors.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** dress**

The drive took a little over half an hour, and Valkyrie hated the glum silence that had struck apon them, all Valkyrie did through the drive was stare out of the window, day dreaming of her and the skeleton detective, she felt it like butterflies flew away inside her when she  
>dreamed of him, it seemed to run through her body and curse through her heart.<p>

_You are a clever little 19 year old girl arn't you? _hissed a voice in her head, _Your falling in love with a...  
><em>_**skeleton**__. _

she wished that voice would just get lost. It told her the truth, it had a attitude and most of  
>all, it <em>loved <em>to take the mick out of her. she wondered breifly if Skulduggery had that kind  
>of voice,<em> he probly did <em>she thought.

they got out of the car and headed towards Ghastly's shop, Skulduggery noticed the way  
>Valkyrie seemed to hurry to the door, and smiled an imaginary smile.<br>"How do we tell Ghastly about Tanith?" she asked him.  
>"I say we just get to the point,"<br>"I think kenspecle would of called him"  
>"So do I"<br>"Why are we here anyway?"  
>"Ghastly said he wants you to try on something, i can't remember what it's for"<br>"Your helpful"  
>"I know"<br>Skulduggery opened the door, letting Valkyrie go first, and stepped into the tailors.  
>Ghastly Bespoke was there, sat in the old worn cream leather chair that he loved, with a<br>gleam in his eyes.

"Hello" he chimmed.  
>"Hello" they said back, taking a seat, after a little while Skulduggery seemed to shift in his seat uncomfortably.<br>"Valkyrie, can you try this dress on for me please?" Ghastly asked as he got up from his seat,  
>going to a box carfuly put by the door.<p>

Valkyrie looked at him, puzzled. "Why do you need me to try a dress on?" she questioned.

"The Sanctuary Ball, Skulduggery said to me that he was going to tell you about it"

Valkyrie turned to the skeleton as he lolled his head back "bugger" he moaned "i forgot"

"idiot" she said before taking the box and walking into the bathroom to try it on.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie took the black dress out of the box, it was black with sleaves, and had a long frilled<br>trail that ended at her ankles, Whilst the front came to just above the knees. the top was plain and the neck was square and ended above her bust.

she stared at her reflection after getting dressed. a skinny, dark haired girl stood infront of her, wearing a beautiful dress.

she wondered if Skulduggery would like seeing her like this, but as she reached for the handle, words from the room on the otherside caught her attention.  
>"..Skulduggery i can tell you have got feelings for her" she heard Ghastly say,<br>"What are you getting at?" Skulduggery growled.  
>"Do you love her?"<br>"Ghastly-"  
>"Do you love her?" Ghastly's voice was rising.<br>"_Yes!_" Skulduggery roared back.  
>"look just go and make us some tea, i hate arguing with you"<br>she heard Skulduggery get up and walk to the kitchen. she felt like her heart was on the  
>floor. <em>WHO?<em> barked the voice in her head _if its China, i swear to god, i will-_

before it could finish, Valkyrie opened the door, to see only Ghastly looking at her. Skulduggery in the kitchen, so the tailor had the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen.  
>"Valkyrie Cain, i can truly say, you are going to be the lady of this ball"<br>"Not as good as Tanith, Shes awake now by the way"  
>Ghastly smiled "I know, Kenspecle called"<br>"We thought he would"  
>she heard the kettle finish boiling, and Ghastly ushered her back into the bathroom, were she got changed.<p>

* * *

><p>Skulduggery walked into the kitchen, he hated arguing with Ghastly, but when it came to something like falling in love with a 19 year old girl, things get tough. Skulduggery heard<br>the conversation in the other room he felt horrible not being able to see her in the dress  
>that she was going to wear.<br>"Valkyrie Cain, i can truly say, you are going to be the lady of this ball"  
>Skulduggery got two cups out of the coboard and filled them with the right amount of<br>sugar.  
>"Not as good as Tanith, Shes awake now by the way"<br>he added the tea bags and sat back waiting for the kettle to finish boiling.  
>Ghastly chimmed "I know, Kenspecle called"<br>Skulduggery smiled his skeletal smile, remembering there conversation.  
>"We thought he would"<br>_That_ caught his attention, it was her who said it, _not him. but _he resoned, _she seems to  
>say things like that now.<em>

the kettle finished boiling and Skulduggery filled up the cups and strolled into the living room

* * *

><p>Valkyrie finished getting dressed, her head spinning about the conversation that she had over heard. she carfully put the dress in its box and walked into the where Skulduggery and Ghastly were talking.<p>

"So you liked the dress?" Skulduggery questioned as she sat down. her eyes shifted to him, and after a moment she responded with a nod.

"Valkyrie," Ghastly said and she looked at him "How much do you know about Black Hounds?"

Valkyrie picked up her drink and curled up on the sofa. "Not much, just that they are wolfs and are...winged."

Skulduggery seemed to shift in his seat "Whats going on?" she asked as she turned to  
>look at him, "There have been sightings, about 3 have been searching the city-"<p>

"-Looking for Skulduggery" Ghastly finished.

Valkyrie looked at him, shocked "Why are they looking for him?"

"All that Ghastly has managed to find out is that they want to talk to me. i don't know why"  
>Skulduggery awnsered.<p>

"They could be people we know" Valkyrie said, looking at him.

"Or they could be... No they died... don't worry" Skulduggery murmured.

"Who?" Ghastly said, leaning forward in his seat.

Skulduggery felt stressed about the whole thing, but it being them really got to him. "My sister and my older brothers. They were Black Hounds. But it could not be them because my Father killed them and my mother when i was fighting the war"

"Who said that too you?" Ghastly questioned,

"My wife when i came home on a break"

Valkyrie was looking at Skulduggery a simple Question escaped her lips "Are you a Black Hound?"

Skulduggery looked at her, opened his mouth to speek, but before he could say anything, Ghastly cut in by saying "Get out, i've got dresses to make and i can't do that with you two here"

They left, and Skulduggery was silent for the rest of the car journey to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**the vile**

Skulduggery could not stop thinking about her question. He had told Ghastly when they met, he had also told Kenspecle, but _no-one _else knew. He did not know how to tell her,_ just say it when you are ready_ the voice told him.

they got out of the Bently and headed towards Skulduggerys house. He went to open the door, when a hand touched his right arm.

he looked at Valkyrie "Please awnser my question" she said in a small soft voice.

"Yes" he stammered over the word, he opened the door and walked towards the sofa, and slumped onto it.

"Who else have you told?" she questioned,  
>"Ghastly and Kenspecle"<p>

His voice was quiet, and as Valkyrie looked at him, she found herself saying "It does not matter what you are Skul, its _Who _you are that counts"

"And here i was thinking that you would treat me diffrently"

"Ha, no im going to treat you the same"

"Your acting all wise"

"So are you"

"I'm older than you"

"Good, that means i can be your little sister that bugs you all the time" she said and poked his arm.

"Poke me again and i will kill you"

she poked him again and he lunged for her, taking her down to the floor and tickling her, she screamed and tried to push him off, but he pinned her to the floor. If he had a face, she knew that he would be grinning.

He laughed, "I got you pinned to the floor, what are you going to do now?" he challenged.

she struggled against his grip, but he just laughed, "I'm to strong for you arn't i?"

"Hate you" she said with a smile,

"Cos i'm better than you" he finished.

there was a knock at the door, and then Valkyrie realised how close he was to her, and laughed as he got up off her.

Skulduggery walked to the door and opened it, his head tilted in surprise to see Kenspecle Grouse stood there. his eyes had a sparkle to them and his white hair seemed to shine against the sun.

"I have got something for you Mr Pleasant" he said, that usual scowl in his voice there.

"What is it?" Skulduggery questioned as he took the small pale blue vile from the Profesor.

"Take it and you will see" Kenspecle said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery as he sat there, looking at her.<p>

"Why don't you take it?" she said,

He paused before awsering, "I like being a skeleton"

"Well, mabye we can get China to make you a facade tatoo for a skeleton"

"Mabye"

"Oh just take it!_ Please_!" she whinned.

"You _want_ me to have skin?"

"I want to see you drunk silly"

Skulduggery laughed, "I'll keep it for later"

"Damn"


	4. Chapter 4

**the hair dresser**

_five days later..._

* * *

><p>"Valkyrie Cain <em>what<em> have you done with the hair dryer?" Tanith low roared down the  
>stairs.<p>

"In the coboard! i put in there when i finished with it!" she roared back up the stairs.

Ghastly came through the door, carrying the box that had Valkyrie's dress in, "Thanks  
>Ghastly!" she said and went up the stairs to put it on.<p>

She ran into her room and took the dress out of the box, Tanith barged in, "_WOW_" she  
>said, looking at it "Skulduggery is going to <em>love <em>you in that"

"Oh, sure he will"

"Valkyrie"

"yes?" she turned to her friend who was stood there her wet hair tied up in a towel, and a bath robe wraped around her.

"Do you like him?"

"In what way?"

"In the like, like kind of way"

she looked away, aware that she was blushing, "He loves someone else, i over heard him and Ghastly arguing about it" she said.

"Are you sure it wasn't _you_ who they were talking about? cos the way he looks at you Val,  
>i'm going with him loving <em>you<em>" she said and left the room.

Valkyire started to feel those butterflies flying away in her stomach as she put the dress on, she pulled her hair away from her back and dipped slightly so she could dry it with fire.

once it was dry. she let it fall over her back, she did not know what she was going to do with it. so she adjusted the dress and slipped on the heels. they were 5 inches. so it was not that easy to walk in them.

she went out of the room and headed down the stairs, the black dress glistening as she walked.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery heard Ghastly come in, he looked at the vile on the table his empty eye<br>sockets gazing on it. _if you want to prove yourself _said that voice _take it with you when you go down the stairs. _

_For once _He thought _you have something wise to say._

he heard Tanith open the door to Valkyries room, and heard the "Wow!" that escaped her mouth.

Ghastly had not let him see the dress, he told him that he wanted him to see it when it was the day, which really annoyed him.

Skulduggery picked up the vile and slipped it in his pocket. he walked past Valkyrie's door, and froze when he heard the conversation.

"...Do you like him?"

"In what way?"

"In the like, like kind of way"

"He loves someone else, i over heard him and Ghastly arguing about it"

that made Skulduggery' s stomach turn, if he had one.

"Are you sure it wasn't _you_ who they were talking about? cos the way he looks at you Val,  
>i'm going with him loving <em>you<em>"

_Shit _said that voice in his head _were both fucked now._

Skulduggery walked down the stairs, he heard Tanith open Valkyrie's door and disapear into another room, he strolled into the living room, his eye-less gaze fell on the people sat down on the chairs. Ghastly, Ravel and China. he nodded his greetings to them.

"Arn't you going to take the vile then?" Ghastly said, his eyes glistening.

"How did you know about that?" Skulduggery said snapping his head to look at him.

"Miss Cain told me" he chimmed and a massive grin spread across his face.

Skulduggery scowled "I didn't want to take it"

"Didn't or Don't?" Ravel challenged

"He wants to," China said her voice like silk "He just doesn't want to see the reactions"

and at just that moment, Valkyrie Cain came in the room, A Stunning black dress swaying around her.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie felt her stomach turn as she walked down the stairs. she didn't have a single<br>awnser to Tanith's words. she looked down at the small butterfly clips in her right hand, they were black and glistenned like diamonds.

she opened the door to the living room and her gaze fell on the faces around her. they all  
>clapped when she came in. she smiled sheepishly, She noticed the way Skulduggery<br>seemed to stare at her. "So...Is it okay? or a bit too flashy?" she asked him.

"No its beautiful" he awnsered in his velvety voice.

"Thanks" then she said someting that caught his attention "You should take that vile"

"You like to listen in don't you?" he said, a snigger in his voice.

"So do you" she awnsered back.

he laughed his reply. Then he felt warm slender fingers go into his jacket pocket, he  
>grabbed Valkyrie's hand and lolled his head back to look at the girl trying to get the vile from his pocket. "Nice try" he said a smirk in his voice,<p>

"Just take the god damn vile will you?"

"No"

"Valkyrie, what are you going to do with your hair?" China Questioned.

Valkyrie looked up from Skulduggery and he pulled his head back up to look at China.

"There was a time when i remember seeing Skulduggery do his wifes hair, in my opinion  
>it was beautiful"<p>

"I am not doing her hair" Skulduggery said Curtly.

"Now" Ravel Barked.

"Please?" Valkyrie said.

"Fine" Skulduggery said.

she came round the chair to sit on his lap and she felt his slender fingers run through her  
>hair, "What are you going to do to it?" she asked then a curl of dark hair fell across her face.<br>she touched it, "you'll see" he said, his voice right next to her ear.

Tanith came bounding down the stairs, she had a full length red dress that swirled around her and heels like valkyrie's but red. "Arn't you getting ready China?" she asked.

"Yes, my dress is upstairs." she awnsered getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Val, i just want to say Skul is making a nice job of your hair" Tanith said to valkyrie in a sing song voice. Skulduggery looked at her,

"Shut your mouth Low" he said to her.

"take the vile already" she said as Valkyrie handed Skulduggery the butterfly clips. Skulduggery twisted the sides of her hair and brought it up to the middle of the back of her head and used the clips to pin them there.

_his hands are so soft _murmured the voice in her head as Skulduggery finished curling her  
>hair. he pushed her gently off him, "Thanks" she said with a warm smile as she stood up.<p>

"lets go" China sorrows said, her strapless blue dress flowing behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**the ride to the sanctuary**

Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Tanith went in the Bently, China and Ravel went in a wolseley 15/50, which was a burgundy colour.

they drove to the sanctuary in lively talking. Skulduggery laughing and Ghastly flurting with tanith, "Skul, you going to drink that vile?" Tanith said, her eyes glistening at him.

"I will when we get out of the car okay?" he said, giving into them.

the_ "YES!"_ could have been heard a mile away. and they arrived at the sanctuary with smiles on there faces.

* * *

><p><em>Ravel looked at China as he drove, "You think Skul loves her then?" he said nothing but pure question in his voice.<em>

_China looked at him "Yes, he wants to prove that he loves her, but its hard for him since he is a skeleton."_

_"What about those rumours about the black hounds? You know anything about them?" _

_"there Skulduggery's sister and older brothers, rosalie, william and flare, there alot like him"_

_"i've met them, but i did not know they were Black Hounds"_

_"it was a well guarded secret ravel" China said as they arrived at the sanctuary.  
>They got out of the car and as they walked towards Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Tanith<br>China could have sworn that she saw dusk move in the bushes._


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOUU**** for the reviews, i promise to take not of them, :)**

* * *

><p>The boys got out of the Bentley, and took the girls hands and helped them out.<br>Skulduggery noticed the way Valkyrie was smiling smugly at him, "What?" he asked far to inocently for his own good.  
>"Helping the girl out of the car? You get better every day" Valkyrie replied, her grin widdening when she looked over at Ghatly and Tanith who stood there trying not too<br>laugh, "It must be your stunning, awesome, beautiful companion" she finished.  
>"And <em>you<em> say _my_ ego is enormous"  
>"Yes, yes i do"<br>"Are you forgeting something Skulduggery?" Someone called, and they turned to see China and Ravel walking up, arm in arm.  
>"I will drink the damn thing, As long as you give me some privacy when i do so"<br>"Thats fine, as long as you do it" Tanith said.  
>"let him do it when he wants to, so get inside" China said, and they all strolled towards the Sanctuary...<p>

* * *

><p>They walked through the Sanctuary, Valkyrie arm and arm with Skulduggery, behind them, Tanith linked with Ghastly and behind them, Ravel crossed with China, the girls dresses<br>were swinging.

Skulduggery opened the black wooden double doors and they all slipped through,  
>"Wow" Valkyrie breathed, Skulduggery looked at her, and laughed.<p>

the garden was glowing Blue's Purple's and Green's, the plants hung tall and towering, and the patterns on them were amazing. Tiny black butterflies flew past them as they decended the stairs that was covered if glowing green moss. It reminded Valkyrie of a film she had  
>seen in the cinema with Skulduggery, Avatar.<p>

"They have a special theme every time," Skulduggery said, stealing her from her thoughts,  
>"This time they decided to use Avatar"<p>

They all reached the bottom of the stairs, and Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief. "Can i get  
>a drink from somewhere?" She asked Skulduggery, he let go of her arm and took her hand,<br>"Come on" He said, leading her through the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

_William Raven walked with his brother and sister, Flare Storm and Rosalie Song, the boys were wearing black tuxedos and Rosalie was wearing a knee length black dress, at flowed  
>around her, making her look like a angel more than a black hound. <em>

_"I wonder if our brother got any better after meeting this Valkyrie Cain" Rosalie said, looking at the boys, she had a pure romanian accent._

_"He probly is still as annoying as he was when he was born" Flare growled, which caused William to laugh. _

_"_Sorrow's _must be there" William said, anger clear in his voice,_

_"I wonder if Skulduggery found out about that _cow _who helped _murder_ his family" Rosalie hissed._

_"If she is there, then i think it would be best not to mention it, we don't want a murder in the middle of the ball" Flare said, Struggling to clear the anger from his voice._

_the other two agreed with him and walked into the gardens, smiles on there faces._


	8. Chapter 8

_Skulduggery walked away from the crowd, heading through the tall plants. He had told  
>everyone he was going to get the drinks, but he had lied.<em>

_he looked around, sure that he was alone, and took out the vile, he glanced at it, then back at the crowd, and lifted it up, and it ran into his empty jaw, and he felt a slight tingle all over his bare bones._

Valkyrie sat with Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel and China. Skulduggery had gone of to get the  
>drinks. <em>Well, so he said<em>. that voice murmured.

the chairs were weird, they were made out of wood and were shaped so they were a circle,  
>so were every Valkyrie looked, she saw random Round chairs dotted about the garden, and people dancing about the dance floor like they were in a dream.<p>

"Whats taking Skulduggery so long?" Tanith blurted out, looking around at all the faces to  
>see if she could get a awnser, but no-one spoke.<p>

"I ran into him on my way over here" Said a voice from behind Ghastly, Ghastly turned,  
>looked at him, "<em>VEX?<em>"he said, Shocked.

"How are you mate?" Vex replied, shaking Ghastly hand. he came round and took a seat  
>next to China, "<em>Hello<em> Miss Sorrows" he said, the lights playing with the bright blonde  
>locks of hair that were brushed back off his face.<p>

"Hello Vex" she said, her voice slightly flirtatious.

"Who's the hot blonde Ghastly?" Vex said a flashy grin spreading.

"My name's Tanith Low, i've heard your one of the Dead Men" Tanith replied, Her eyes glowing as bright as her red dress.

"That i am," He said smiling, "What a laugh we lot had" He paused and looked at Valkyrie,  
>"Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery's partner in crime and trouble maker" he said his eyes looking<br>at her up and down.

"She is bloody that" Ravel said with a laugh,

She poked her tounge out at him and he grinned back.

"Did you see Skulduggery?" China questioned. Her eyes full of concern.

"That i did. He said you were over here, I asked him were he was going, but he just  
>laughed and walked off" Vex replied.<p>

Valkyrie stood up, "I think i'll look for him" She said hands on her delicate hips.

She felt arms slide around her hips. A chin rested on her sholder. And a voice wispered into her ear, "No need to do that" Came a velvety voice. She turned to see Skulduggery.

he looked just over 20 years old. he had a mucled body and tanned skin. his hair was Black and was cut a little below his ears, it framed his face, and the fringe swept over his eyes, making them glow more of a forest green than they already were.

"_Hey_" She said, drawing out the word, her eyes glistening like chocolate gems in her skull,

"I needed some help with the drinks" he replied, his arms tightening around her. he turned his head, and looked at Vex. "Sorry i did not awnser your question" he said a cheeky smile  
>appearing on his face.<p>

"Don't worry,-" he Paused in mid-sentence, frowning, "is that?..." He said, trailing off, he  
>was looking over there sholders, to three people, two men, who were very tall, one hand each on the slightly smaller girls sholders, there Forest green eyes glittering.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Rosalie walked through the crowd with William and Flare, women were swirling around in beautiful dresses and men seemed to be chassing after them._

_"Can you see the boy?" William asked Flare, his own forest green eyes swirling around the crowds._

_"No i can't" He replied._

_"I found him boys" Rosalie said, they both walked up behind her, they placed there hands on her sholders, and looked at the boy who was looking at them._


	10. Chapter 10

Valkyrie and Skulduggery moved away from each other, the others got up out of there seats to stand next to them. They watched the girl shrug the mens grips off her sholders, and she straitened, and walked towards them.

Valkyrie noticed the girl had a scar that her short spiky black hair was trying to cover on her neck. She had a silk, black dress that swirled around her and her arms swung as she walked. Her sholders were muscled like Tanith's and her glistening green eyes glowed in the light.

The two men followed her behind, the older looking one had a claw scar across his eye. he was built like Mr Bliss. Strong and silent.

The younger looking man walked like Skulduggery, he had a thin frame and his eyes shone, he had black hair with a white streak that was brushed back off his face.

The girl reached them first. She smiled warmly, and hugged Skulduggery, He grinned and hugged her back. "I heard you were dead" he said as he pulled back.

"We said that so dad wouldn't come and kill us all, he beat mum to death whilst we were strapped into chairs." She said, her voice sounded sad, dead and angry all mixed together, she looked at Valkyrie and she grinned,

"Hey!, i'm Rosalie Song, Are you Valkyrie?" she said, a sweet inocence in her voice, she sounded Romanian.

"Thats me," Valkyrie said, giving her a hug. When she pulled out of the hug, she noticed the way Rosalie was glaring at China, and China looked horrified.

"Miss Cain," Said a voice from behind her, she turned to look at the taller man, he had that same presence about him that Mr Bliss did. _The-Do-NOT-Mess-With-Me_ kind.

"Hi" was all she could say. he came over and kissed her cheek,  
><em>"I would keep away from Sorrows if i were you<em>" He wispered into her ear. he pulled back, and she noticed the way his fist clenched as he looked at her.

"Hey, i'm Flare Storm, Your the little miss that has caught someone in there own net" he said, a cheeky grin on his angeletic face.

Skulduggery choked on his drink hearing this, "I _beg_ your pardon?"

Flare laughed, and Skulduggery started calling him names that should not be repeated.

Rosalie looked at the rest of them, "Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Eskrine Ravel and Dexter Vex. I never thought today would be more entertaining." She said, Smiling and hugging them all.

Valkyrie however looked away from the gathering, to the spot were China was, and Noticed She was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_China stormed off when no-one was looking, she knew that they would find him, she knew they would say something to throw her world off balance, China could not afford that._

_Yes, she may of been the one to drag Skulduggery's wife out of her home, and watch her be murdered, but that was a stupid, ignorant time when she was a follower of the faceless ones, like usual, She had made a mistake._

_Having Skulduggery near enough trusting her was something she had been trying to gain for a hundred years, finaly she was close. And then the whole family shows up and throws it all in the bin._

_bloody black hounds._

_She stormed through the sanctuary, and rounded the corned and someone with a scar crossing the length of there face walked passed her. She frowned and turned. Reconising the man, "Dusk?" she asked. making her voice sound sweet to the annoance that was radiating off her._

_the man turned, and looked at her. "What do you bloody want now?" he hissed._

_"I only wondered were you were going," she said, struggling not to let the urge come out of her to go over to him and rip his head off._

_"I'm just settling...a little...revenge on a certain someone."_

_"Who might that be?"_

_"Skulduggery and his brothers and Sisters,"_

_"How?"_

_"There Black hounds, did you not know?"_

_"I knew, but your not going to be able to barge in there by yourself you know" she pointed out, she looked making fun of the animal._

_"I'm not," he mearly said and infected grabbed her from behind, pinning her against the wall, there were hundreds of them, filling the rest of the corridor, and all of them looked like they wanted blood. _

_"Why are you walking away from them anyway?" he asked as he walked up to her._

"_Just a little deed i did in the war might be discovered, why are you pinning me her too?"_

_He ignored her question, and simply said, "Was it being involved with a certain murder that involves Skulduggery's family? cos that bit of information is traveling fast now Miss Sorrows"_

_China looked horrified, "What do you want?" She mearly hissed._

_"For you to help me in my next plan" he replied, a smile on his torn lips._


	12. Chapter 12

Skulduggery was sat on the round chair with William, Rosalie, Flare, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel and Vex, the jokes that everyone was coming out with made them all burst into histerics, but Skulduggery's mind was on something else.

Flare had said something that had _ALMOST _spilled out everything, and he thanked god that Valkyrie hadn't asked about it. he did not have a excuse for that one.

As for another thing, China seemed to have disappered, and when he asked William if he had seen were she had went, William scowled and just said don't even metion her.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, he seemed to be worried about something, so she decided to cheer him up.

"Hey Skul" She said, putting on her best cute voice as she leaned onto his sholder, he looked strait into her eyes, and found his defence crumbling, "Yes?" he asked, his voice sounded strained.

Valkyrie looked puzzled at him, she was going to ask him to dance, but this was more important, "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Its nothing" He said.

"Is it China?" She asked, the voice in her head alomst exploding,

"No, its just something someone said, Why?"

"You seem...Quiet"

"I have the right to be quiet"

"I don't like it when your quiet like this" _Shut up! _her mind screached at her.

Skulduggery arched an eyebrow. "Is it because your not used to it?"

"Something like that" she managed to say.

Skulduggery tilted his head to the side, "Whats wrong with _you?_"

"Nothing" she laughed.

"Liar"

"Good"

"So there _is _something bothering you?"

"_NO_!"

Skulduggery was grinning now and laughed as she folded her arms in a strop, "Are you sulking now?" he grinned,

"Yes" She replied curtly.

"I have a good idea" Skulduggery said,

"Oh, _Christ_" She said, seriously regreting what he had just said.

He laughed and took her hand, getting up, "Will you dance with me Miss Cain?" he asked she was stood up now since he had forced her too.

"This is why i hate hearing all your good ideas" She sighed.

"Go on Val!" Yelled Tanith, who was Talking to Rosalie.

"Shut up Low" Valkyrie hissed.

Skulduggery arched his eyebrow again at her, "Why won't you come with me Val?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"Cos' i _can't_ dance" she Whinned.

"Good thing Vex tought _me_ to dance then isn't it?" He said, dragging her to the dance floor, he twirled her, and she laughed, his left arm slipped around her waist as he looked into her Chocolate diamond eyes, and his fingures of his right hand laced between hers.

"This is going to end horribly" Valkyrie said to him.

"Don't worry, i'll catch you if you fall" he said, his tone ever so slightly husky.

They moved and twirled, at the end off the dance Skulduggery dipped her, and pulled her back up, her body pressing against his.

"Your a liar" He said to her, as they walked back to everyone else.

"_What?_" She asked, Shocked.

"1, You can dance, 2, You love my idea's since you were laughing, 3, There was something wrong because you seem alot more cheerful." he said, Grinning down at her.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up."

"No" he grinned even wider.

They got back to the rest of the gang, and were greated by claps from everyone, Skulduggery looked back at Valkyrie who was folding her arms angrily.

"If you keep on folding your arms in a strop Valkyrie, you are going to dislocate your sholders" he said, slumping into one of the seats on the chair.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you_ want _me to start poking you again?" she challenged.

he laughed, then noticed Tanith and Rosalie talking to eachother in hushed tones. "Tanith, whats going on?" He asked,

"Don't worry!" She yelled back, and resumed talking to Rosalie.

He turned to look weirdly at Valkyrie, who returned his look at the same time.

"I think we should leave them to there own conversation," Skulduggery murmured.

"I agree" Valkyrie replied, picking up her drink, and taking a sip as she watched Tanith giggle and look right at her.


	13. Chapter 13

_China finished carving the last protective symbol in the last infected smelly, rotten skin. It was a symbol designed to protect against magic, so if they got into a fight, which was more than likely, they would have to use pure fighting skills._

_She knew she would regret this, but if it was to save her life for a few more precious moments, it was worth it._

_Dusk came through the crowd, acting all high and mighty because of a simple little blackmail. but she knew that Dusk would keep his word. That was one thing he could be trusted for._

_"Are you done China?" he asked her,_

_"Yes. I wish to leave now,"_

_"Go ahead" he said. Lazyness in his voice._

_she turned around, and walked away without a backwards glance._


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked through the plants to the glass bar, separate from the dance floor because of too many drunks.

Valkyrie had a idea, it was as clever as his stupid ones, then again, she did have to get him back for forcing her to dance.

Suddenly Valkyrie stuck out a heel and tripped Skulduggery, he fell, his arms gripping a tree to stop him from falling face first into the floor.

He turned to Valkyrie, Glaring at the grinning girl. "Do you have a _need_ to trip me up?"

"Yes, Yes i do"

he sighed, walked up to Valkyrie who leaned agaist the tree behind her. Smiling shyly up at him, he put his right palm agaist the tree so he could look down at her fully.

"I think there is another reason" his voice husky and quiet.

She was stuck for words, his face was milimetres from hers, and his eyes gleammed with smugness.

"What reason?" She managed to get out.

"Just shut up will you? its hard enough as it is" he said as he leened into her, his left arm slipping around her waist. He brushed his lips with hers, He could feel Valkyrie's hands moving up his chest to his sholders, and he kissed her tenderly.

Valkyrie felt her insides knot and twist as she kissed him back. his hand moved from around her waist, and brushed her stomach, she felt herself calm and sink into him as his hand trailed up her body towards her hair, his fingures knotted through her dark curls, and she ran her own hand through his hair.

Their kisses started to speed up and Skulduggery pressed himself agaist her, she gasped and he trailed his kissed down her jaw, along her throat, she couldn't help her self but moan.

There was a loud scream from behind them, and they pulled apart, she heard Skulduggery mutter "Every bloody time..." as he grabbed her hand and ran back to the gang, and saw Rosalie's limp body on the ground, crowds of people surounding her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dusk walked towards the big black doors, he punched them open. his dark hair falling across his face, people turned to stare at him, the band had stopped playing, and he was walking down the stairs, masses of infected following him._

_Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Eskrine Ravel and Dexter Vex were at the ready in a flash, stood infront of him, the Black Hounds slowly joined them._

_"What do you want now?" Low hissed, that red dress flowing around her like bright red blood. just come to share a little information with you, now there is something that surprises me, since i watched the two come in here, Were is Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain?"_

_"You don't need to know Dusk" Vex growled at him, fire in the man's hands. _

_"You know, i would know if they were sneeking up on me, but i'm not picking up anything. Not even the sweet scent of the girl. So, i ask again, Were are they?"_

_"They went off to get some drinks," Rosalie scowled._

_"Are you sure? i think he would have noticed the band had stopped playing, the door being blasted open and you all in your fighting stances. That is, if he wasn't so occupied with the brat"_

_"He is probly listening to every word you say, Dusk" Bespoke barked._

_"If he wasn't being such a pervert and making out with a 19 year old whore. Then yes i would agree with you."_

_"You son of a bitch-" Rosalie hissed walking forward to tear him to shreads, William grabbed her and halled her back. _

_"Now, now, you don't want to change into a Black Hound _here _now do you?" Dusk said his voice teasing her._

_"Shut your bloody _mouth_!" she roared at him._

_"Sorry, i can't do that" his plan was working, making her so angry she would not be able to control the demon inside her._

_She broke free from her brothers grip and lunged forward, her paws hitting the ground and her black fur covering her body, her tail flicking up behind her and her black wings spreading out behind her, she carried on running towards him, driven by blind fury, _

_Duak pulled put a deep blue blade out from his pocket, and just as she was about too hit him, he drove it through her stomache, she screamed, and reared back, her wing beating and sending him to the ground, Red blood pouring out of the wound in her stomache._

_she changed back into her human form, and her brothers ran over too her, but she was already slipping unconcious._

_others joined them, and thats when Skulduggery Pleasant ran round the corner, holding Valkyrie Cain's hand._


	16. Chapter 16

Skulduggery locked eyes with dusk as the vampire got up from the floor.

"You sick, twisted, evil _freak_" Skulduggery hissed, while Valkyrie ran to Rosalie's side.

"Your telling me? let me ask, has the girl still got her virginity? or did she loose it in the bushes with you"

Skulduggery stared at him. "What the hell _are you _on about?"

"I have a very good sense of sight too you know."

"_Right_, so i kissed her, What has it got to do with you?" Skulduggery pointed out.

"Nothing, just the fact that your a perv and she's a whore, absolutly nothing"

"So you think calling me _crap_ is going to make you _look _better?"

"No, i just think that this blade is alot more handier than i thought it was." he said examining the blade.

Skulduggery pounced, not one shred of warning did he leave the idiot. he turned black and his fur came, his Wings beat and he shot forward. aiming for the vampires throat.

William and Flare looked up, noticing Skulduggery trying to rip the vampire's thoat out.

"Look after her" William told Valkyrie and she obayed. cluching Rosalie's hand.

William looked up to see 20 infected come storming out of the double doors, heading strait for him, he flicked his wrists and explosions rippled out into his hands, he sent them at the infected, but they just passed through them.

"Oh _crap_" William muttered. Noticing the symbols carved into the animals arms.

"Guys" He called, "This is going to be a long night"


	17. Chapter 17

Skulduggery sank his lethal teeth into Dusk's neck and he roared, trying to dislodge the Black hound off him. Skulduggery beat his massive wings as he sank his teeth in deaper, feeling Dusk go limp, Skulduggery let him fall.

Skulduggery got up on his hind legs, turning back into a human. And looked at the fight infront of him.

he suspected about 10 Vampires were lieing on the ground dead. The other 10 ocupied by all the sorcerers in the room.

he ran over to Valkyrie, who was clutching his sisters hand. "Come on." He said plainly to her. she watched as he picked up Rosalie in carful arms.

"I have to get her to Kenspeckle!" He roared at William, who turned to him after finishing off another infected.

"Be carful, they have protective symbols of all kinds of magic!" he yelled back.

Valkyrie ran with Skulduggery out of the gardens, heading towards the Bentley. Her heels hurting as she ran, she_ knew _she should have worn coverses.

Skulduggery put Rosalie in the back seat of the car, and they speed of to Kenspeckle. With Rosalie's life slowly slipping away.


	18. Chapter 18

_William watched his brother run away with Rosalie dieing in the boys arms. Everyone had finished the infected, blood covered dresses and designer suits. None of them, he thought, were happy._

_William turned to see Dusk laying on the floor, eyes wide open. His throat badly torn open and claw slashes all over his body. _

_"He's dead. Skulduggery killed him." He growled._

_"I reconise the symbols on the infected arms, works of China Sorrows" a woman in the crowd said, and scowls were heard all over the room._

_"The reason why she did that was to protect her secret." Flare growled._

_"What secret?" Ravel asked._

_"That woman dragged Skulduggery's wife out of her house to Neifrain Serpine, were she would watch the woman be killed" William said. Anger clear in his voice._


	19. Chapter 19

Skulduggery sat outside the ward were Rosalie was being healed by Kenspeckle.

Valkyrie had brought him a glass of water, and he stared down at it in his hands. His mind was screaming at him. telling him if he hadn't of snogged Valkyrie, he could have saved her.

He felt a tear sting in his right eye, he felt it roll down his cheek, his temper rose and he swipped it away. But he felt more sting. He fought them away.

Valkyrie came in. And his tears stung more, he looked away, letting his Black wings swosh out behind his back and covering him up. Not letting her see him _Crying._

he felt Valkyrie's hand on his wings, trying to move them away, but he flicked them angrily.

She sighed. "I'm sorry" her voice quivering as she walked away.

Four hours later, Kenspeckle had finally let Skulduggery see his sister. He walked in, his dark hair falling over his cheeks, he hoped the tear stains had gone.

He walked up to the edge of the bed, looking down at Rosalie.

The injured girl looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "What took you so long?" she asked, her voice sounded like it had just been raked on sand paper.

"Nothing" he said, looking down.

"You've been crying" She said, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"No i havn't" He growled.

"I may be your little sister, but i still have to look after you" She told him. He looked up into her eyes.

"I'm okay now." he said.

"Good, where's Valkyrie?" She asked.

"I don't know, she stormed off when i wouldn't talk to her."

"Why wouldn't you talk to her?" she asked, a sterness to her voice.

"Because i was _crying._" he awnsered.

"Is that the _only_ reason?"

"Yes."

"_Liar_, i think if you hadn't proved your felling to her, you would have saved me is that right?"

Skulduggery said nothing he just glared.

"Either way, i would have gone for him, Skulduggery" She said, touching his hand.

"I would of stopped you"

"_William_ had hold of me, You know what our kind are like when we get _mad _at someone"

"_Yes_ i do"

Valkyrie walked in, and he looked at her, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Are you okay Val?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yeah i'm fine" she replied, a grudge in her voice. "How about you?"

"Im okay" Rosalie said, and she turned her head to look at Skulduggery. "I need to talk to Val a minuite"

he looked at Rosalie in the eye, "Okay" he simply said and walked out, anger cursing through him of what Rosalie might say.


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyrie stormed out of the waiting room, Skulduggery hadn't wanted to talk to her.

She had changed into a spare pair of clothes Kenspeckle had kept for her. A black t-shirt and worn jeans. she still had her heels, but she felt _Stupid _in them now.

She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she stormed into the bathroom.

She screamed, grabbing clumps of her hair, she hated him. he had hated her over a _kiss_. she slumped down the wall, sitting on the floor, holding her her knees up to her chest, forcing herself to calm down. She took some toilet paper of the rolls and dabbed it on her cheeks.

Valkyrie looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were stained and her eyes were blood-shot. She dabbed cold water on her cheeks and took a deap breath in.

She opened the door, she needed some fresh air before she went to see Rosalie.

She walked fast through the corridors, jumped through the screen and went out the door.

Valkyrie sucked in the fresh air, it filled her lungs, making her feel comfortable. She looked around her, taking in her suroundings, she looked around a bit more untill her eyes fell uncomfortably on the Bentley.

The car was parked there, beautiful and magnificent, but she couldn't keep her eyes on it for long with a fear of bursting into tears again.

Valkyrie went to go inside, but she felt a hand on her sholder, she sent a fist around and it conected with the persons cheek, they were thrown to the floor.

She looked at the person, "_Flecher?, _What the _hell _are _you _doing here?" she barked at the boy on the floor.

"Do you realise what Skulduggery is going through?" he yelled at her, anger bubbling in him.

"NO!, and when did _you _care? you _hate _him!"

"I know i _bloody do_!, but Val, his sister is dieing,"

"_I know!_"

"Then why don't you help _him_?"

"Because he bloody pushed me _away_, didn't he!" She yelled.

"Valkyrie how can you be so _stupid_" He said, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"How am i being stupid! how-"

"_Because he was CRYING!_" Fletcher roared.

"What the_ hell _are you-"

"_He was crying because his sister is dieing Valkyrie! its not all about YOU!_" he roared again, cutting her off for the second time.

Valkyrie turned, fighting back the tears that stung in his eyes.

"Look, i'm sorry for yelling at you," He said, she turned to look at him. "But you need to _help him_ Val" his voice was so soft, like silk.

She quietly nodded and watched him vanish.

She burst through the door, sprinting for the stage of the cinema. She slowed down and began walking, she still felt a pang of hate in her, but it was dieing fast.

she walked into the waiting room, and put her hand on the handle, she took a deap breath, prepairing herself.

She opened the door, opon walking in, she noticed the tear stains on Skulduggery's cheeks, she looked away, and forced herself not to glance again.

"Are you okay Val?" Rosalie asked her.

Yeah i'm fine" She said, realising she still had a hint of anger in her voice from fighting with Fletcher, _Again._ She calmed her voice when she spoke again. "How about you?" she asked.

"I'm okay" Rosalie said, and she turned her head to look at Skulduggery. "I need to talk to Val a minuite"

puzzlement crossed Valkyrie's face. She glanced at Skulduggery out of the corner of her eye. she watched him look at Rosalie, and turn. He walked around the bed, and walked past her. There sholders brushed slightly.

Valkyrie looked down and bit her lip as the door slammed behind her.

"Come here you" Rosalie said to her, She walked round the bed and stood next to Rosalie.

"You have been crying too" Rosalie said.

"I know" Valkyrie growled.

"That is the same way Skulduggery said it." she chimmed.

Valkyrie looked at her, "I thought Skulduggery hated me because of the kiss, thats why i stormed off."

"I thought you would say that" Rosalie said. "Look Valkyrie," Rosalie took her hand, "He loves you and he always will,"

Valkyrie breathed out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"So what do i do now?"

"Wait here with me, were going to sort _this. shit. out_."


	21. Chapter 21

At three o'clock the next day, Kenspecle told Rosalie she was alowed out, but not to push herself, such as running.

Valkyrie walked with her through the cinema, held her head high like Rosalie, letting her arms swing, both girls looked at eachother, and grinned.

They walked outside to find a Black Morris Oxford with a Cream roof, parked were the Bentley used to be.

"This here is my baby," Rosalie said, Smiling at Rosalie.

Valkyrie grinned at her "I love it" and Rosalie grinned back.

"Were are we going?" Valkyrie asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"I told you, were going to sort _this shit out._" Rosalie said, grinning widder.

"Then why are we going into town?"

"You shall see Miss Cain."

Rosalie shoved Valkyrie in the changing rooms for the 16th time in 40 miniutes.

The woman was getting Valkyrie a whole new wardrobe, that included going to all the _expensive_ sorcerer shops in the town.

Valkyrie tried on the blue knee high dress with black converses and walked out to Rosalie, who was looking through another line of clothes.

"Does this look okay?" Valkyrie yelled at her.

"NO!, red, red, red, red." Rosalie barked.

Valkyrie groaned and picked up the red virsion of the dress she was wearing and slipped into the changing room again.

She came out and yelled "THIS?"

"Yes!, now try this lot on" Rosalie said, handing her another pile of clothes.

Valkyrie looked at the black bodic, cream pirate shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots.

"This is for when i'm being thrown against a wall i take it?" Valkyrie asked her.

"Yes now try it on"

Valkyrie slipped back into the changing rooms again, she slipped on the clothes, they fitted purfectly, the clothes outlined her curves and made her look amazing.

She put on the boots, they were like Tanith's, but these had a slight heel on them.

She strolled out of the changing rooms, and Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"You are _keeping_ that!" She said, her mouth still open.

"Awesome" Valkyrie said back grinning.

"Get back into your other clothes, and i'll buy the lot."

The other clothes consisted of 4 dresses, 5 pairs of shoes, 2 shirts, 3 tops, and 3 pairs of jeans _and _5 neckless'

Rosalie took the stuff to the counter and paid while Valkyrie wondered what Skulduggery would be up to.

Rosalie came over, carrying 3 bags, while Valkyrie stood with the other two from other shops. "Lets go to _Waterfall, _You will _love _that shop!"

just as Valkyrie reached down to pick up the bags, Valkyrie's phone rang, but as she reached to pull it out of her pocket, Rosalie grabbed it. "I'll do the talkin'" she said.

" 'Ello?" Rosalie said down the phone.

"_Rosalie_?" Came Skulduggery's voice.

Rosalie's eyes widdened with shock. "Sorry Valkyrie's in the toilets right now, do you want me to pass on a message to her?"

"No, i want to speak to her. _Now_" he barked.

"Skul she's-"

"Liar. I bet she is stood there right now."

"No she's not"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, anyway, she wanted to meet you at her house tonight," Rosalie watched Valkyrie's eyes widden with shock.

"Why?"

"Cos' she does, so will you?"

"Well, i wanted to speek to her anyway, so what time?"

Rosalie grinned, her plan was working. "How about 7 o'clock?"

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Bye Skully," Rosalie said and hung up.

"What did Skulduggery say?" Valkyrie barked.

"Your meeting eachother at 7 o'clock, _and_ your wearing something out of the stuff i bought you, so come on!"

Rosalie took hold of Valkyrie's arm and took her out of the shop and they headed for the next shop that they were going to raid.


	22. Chapter 22

Skulduggery walked into the kitchen of his house, he made himself a cup of tea and sat down.

the memories of the few days before came flooding at him, they were glued into his memory, and he hated it.

He took a sip of his tea to try and rid his mind of the way Valkyrie spoke with him in the room, he hated that to.

Someone knocked the door and Skulduggery went to open it. Leaving his drink on the table.

he opened the door to find William stood there. "What are _you _doing here?, how did you find out were i live?"

"We need to talk" William mearly said. Letting himself into Skulduggery's home.

"What about?" Skulduggery asked, following William into the living room.

"China"

Skulduggery groaned. "_You _have fallen under _that_ spell?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"She was the woman who dragged_ your _wife out of _your _home. Then watched her_ killed_. Did _you_ know_ that _boy?"

Skulduggery's hand went through his hair as he turned away from his brother. That lieing, little bitch. He knew about her now and now he had every right to kill her.

"That _cow_, i had almost _trusted_ her.."

"Skul-"

"_Shut up!_" Skulduggery roared at him, he ran away, up the stairs, he kicked in the door to his room and crashed onto the bed. ran his hands through his hair. he heard William open the door and slam it behind him.

Skulduggery stayed there for a while, trying to take in the facts about his family's murder. He couldn't take it, he needed to talk to Valkyrie.

He picked up his phone from the floor. He dialed Valkyrie's number, but when it was awnsered, Rosalie spoke to him.

they spoke, Skulduggery suspected that Valkyrie was there, but when Rosalie said that Valkyrie wanted to meet up with him at gordons, he had jumped to the oportunity, He needed to talk to her, no mater what.


	23. Chapter 23

Valkyrie picked out a full length leather coat from the rails of the shop and turned to Rosalie, "What about this?" she asked.

"Sure" Rosalie said.

Valkyrie started looking through the tops, when a question popped into her head.

"_Why_ did Skulduggery call?" Valkyrie suddenly asked.

Rosalie looked at her after picking out a red strapless top. "I don't know, but he really wanted to speak to you, like i said Val, like i said" She told her.

"Oh" Valkyrie said, and resumed Choosing her clothes.

"Right" Rosalie declaired. "Try this top on, were running out of time now"

Valkyrie ran into the changing room with the red strapless top and tried it on. As usual, it fitted perfectly.

She changed back into her t-shirt and opened the curtain. She came out to see Rosalie on the phone. Valkyrie walked up, making sure she was silent.

Rosalie finished her conversation and hung up, "That was William, he told Skul about China about half an hour before he rang us."

"Told Skulduggery about what?"

One of the workers of the shop passed them. "What do you think?" the worker barked. "She dragged his wife into the trap didn't she!"

Valkyrie's jaw fell open and she turned to Rosalie, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't want to spoil the evening with a murder yesterday."

"Right..."

"Look, i'm sorry i didn't tell you," Rosalie said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry" Valkyrie said, pulling Rosalie into a hug.

"I hope he doesn't go on a rampage" Rosalie laughed.

Valkyrie laughed back, "Same"

Rosalie pulled away from her. "You've been a really good friend too us all Valkyrie"

"I have to look out for you all" she shrugged.

"Of course you do."

there was a pause between them. "What do i wear tonight_ anyway_?" Valkyrie asked.

"Hell knows" Rosalie said, taking hold of Valkyrie's arm and walking away to pay for the top.

_ .

Valkyrie took the clothes that Rosalie had tolf her to wear out of the bags. She kept on thinking about Skulduggery, she wanted to run to him there and then, scream and hug him and never let go.

but she couldn't, because he was coming to her.

she took the clothes to the bathroom and got changed, the clothes that she wore yesterday seemed too flashy, so she avoided the dresses.

Rosalie had picked out her favouroute outfit. the one with the pirate shirt, and the tight boddic, she slipped both of those items on and she put on the jeans and boots and did up the laces.

She came out of the bathroom and hopped down the stairs and glanced at the hallway clock, five miniutes.

Damn.

Valkyrie dicided she would find Rosalie at let go of some time, she wondered into the living room. Were Rosalie sat in a sparkling green frilly top and skinny jeans, with black boots, reading the newspaper.

"You look so much like your brother" Valkyrie told her.

Rosalie glanced up from the newspaper. "Shut up." she growled.

Valkyrie laughed, "You just did it again!"

"Get lost"

Valkyrie laughed at her. "_Again_!" she yelled, falling over with laughter now.

"Shut you mouth, Cain"

Valkyrie head rocketed back with laughter and she fell onto the sofa laughing.

"Your so immature Valkyrie" Rosalie hissed, glaring at her.

"I got that from _your _brother." she told her.

"I _thought _so" Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your _even _sat in his favouroite chair."

Rosalie's head snapped up from the newspaper angrily. "Damn"

Valkyrie doubled over with laughter and Rosalie glared at her, shook her head and went back to her paper.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Valkyrie's smile dropped, she bolted but Rosalie shoved her into the chair and ran past her.

"Your not ment to be running!" Valkyrie roared from the other room.

"Shut up!" Rosalie yelled back as she opened the door.

"_Hey_ Skul" Rosalie said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, can i come in?" he asked, she noticed that Skulduggery was wearing black suit trousers with a black shirt that had a open collar.

"Come on" she said dragging him in. He laughed and walked through the hallway and headed for the living room.

Rosalie opened the door and Skulduggery and her walked through. Skulduggery saw the girl sat in the worn sofa, her dark hair loosly plated away from her face and _awesome_ clothes that showed off her fugure.

"Hey" Valkyrie said, a little awkwardly as she walked up to him and Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" he murmured into her neck.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'll get there" he said, and pulled away. "Nice clothes"

"Thanks..."

They stood there for a while, in eachothers arms till Valkyrie said, "This is _really_ awkward..."

Skulduggery pulled away imediatly, realising what he was doing. "Sorry" He said, looking down at his shoes.

"You guys want a cup of tea?" Rosalie called from the kitchen, they didn't even realise she had gone out there.

"Sure!" Skulduggery called, Moving past Valkyrie and walking out into the kitchen after his sister.

Valkyrie turned and stared after him. her eyes fixed on his back as he walked out of the room.

She decided she would follow him and she entered the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

Skulduggery walked into the kitchen, angry at himself. It was tough luck that he couldn't have her. It was just impossible.

Rosalie turned when she heard him come in, and arched an eyebrow.

"No Rosalie" Skulduggery mearly said, glaring at her, she just sighed her response.

Valkyrie came in, concern all over her face.

"I can't think of anything to say" Rosalie said as she handed Skulduggery and Valkyrie their drinks.

Rosalie noticed the way Skulduggery was avoiding looking at Valkyrie and arched an eyebrow at him again. She got the I-Am-Going-To-Walk-Out-Of-The-Door-In-A-Miniute look given back.

"Are you Romanian?" Valkyrie asked in an effort to build up the conversation, Skulduggery just looked down at his drink.

"No, i just picked up the accent." Rosalie said. "You should come by sometime, You will like it there, the _both _of you"

Skulduggery snapped his eyes up to glare at her again, Valkyrie noticed it and looked away, feeling hurt all over again.

_bloody cow, _Skulduggery's mind growled.

He walked over to the friut bowl and picked out a apple, he didn't _dare_ look up, he knew they would be watching his every move.

"Come on" Valkyrie said, leading them into the living room. Her usual voice quiet and strained.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat on the sofa oposit Rosalie, keeping there distance's from eachother.

"Got any new cases?" Rosalie asked when Skulduggery was in the middle of bitting the apple in his hand.

"Nothing that i know of..." Valkyrie said, looking down at her cup. Her voice still quiet.

"I haven't been told anything" Skulduggery said. "How's life been then?" He asked Valkyrie.

"Okay...You?" She replied.

"Alright. Now, before i go mental on the subject, what going on about China?" Skulduggery asked, his voice dangerous.

"William is hunting her down, since you have your _own _buisness to sort out, she was last seen at an airport in london, that is as far as we know." Rosalie said to him, but the bit were Rosalie said about his own buisness seemed to nibble at Valkyrie.

"I hope he finds that cow." Valkyrie muttered.

"Thats something we can both agree on" Skulduggery agreed.

"How is Tanith and that?, i thought they would of come round." Rosalie said.

"They came over my house, i didn't awnser the damn door though." Skulduggery said.

"Why?" Valkyrie asked him.

"He was in one of his moods" Rosalie said.

"_Ah_" Valkyrie replied.

"Sorry i need to go upstairs" Rosalie suddenly said, getting up off her chair.

once she was gone, the room was filled with a painful silence.

"Val...I wanted to speek to you.." Skulduggery managed to say, bringing his knee's up infront of him which was something he never did.

"What about?" Valkyrie said, her voice still quiet, but with a hint of anger.

"Don't be like that" Skulduggery said, noticing her tone.

"I'm sorry if your making the best of efforts to _ignore_ me" she said sarcasticly.

"I'm not"

"You bloody well are"

"Sorry Valkyrie if its wrong for a 421 year old to love a 19 year old."

Valkyrie looked at him. "Skul, since when did you care what other people think?"

"Since my wife and child died." He glared.

"Please don't.." Valkyrie said as she neared him.

he watched as she put her hands on his sholders, "Don't you ever say 'We can't'"

"I didn't.." He said, looking down at his right sholder that was being clamped by her left hand.

"It seems alot like you did" She said.

"I love you Valkyrie and yes that was hard for me to say but...No-ones going to like this-"

"Do i look like i care?" Valkyrie barked. cutting him off.

He laughed, "I didn't think you would" he moved her onto his lap. looking into her chocolate diamond eyes, and he kissed her.

he pulled away to speek, "I don't want to get you hurt, Valkyrie.." Skulduggery said, his voice nothing more than a wisper.

"Thats my job," Valkyrie said and leaned in to kiss him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, okay. I know my spelling was RUBBISH a few months ago. I know i messed up every chapter and Gianna Sparrow i DO NOT HATE YOU. Don't worry. My intelligence has increased. **

**Thankyou to everyone who said the story was good. Its only my first work so i suggest you go and look at my OTHER work. It's MUCH better. It took me a while to come together with insipration (YES whatever, I know i spelt that wrong.) and write this chapter for all you little people out there. I don't know why you want another but-**

**OKAY I GET THE MESSEGE. YOU WANT THE STORY. **dances of into day-dream world...****

Tanith giggled as she turned to see Skulduggery and Valkyrie wondering into Ghastly's shop, Hand in hand.

"You two...?" She asked and they nodded.

"Its so _CUTE!_" Yelled Rosalie's voice as she came barging in through the door. A white knee high dress swirling around her.

Skulduggery arched a eyebrow at his sister. But he didn't say anything.

Ghastly came out of the back room with a grin on his face. "It's about time"

Valkyrie nodded awkwardly, She didn't know how to reply to people's comments on her relationship status. It made her feel like she was doing it pourposly to annoy the boys around her.

"She got with me 'cos she knows i'm good-looking" Skulduggery said. Pointing to himself.

"What," She said. "And i am not?"

"No. Your beautiful" He smirked and everyone awhh'ed at her blush.

"Cos that _wasn't cheesy at. all._" Tanith laughed.

"It was a _good_ cheesy" Ghastly smiled.

Tanith rolled her eyes. But her smile seemed to fade and she went slightly green.

"Tanith?" Valkyrie asked. Concern written all over her face.

Tanith blinked and shook her head, Her hand clutching her stomache.

"Oh.." Ghastly said. His eyes wide.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

Tanith managed to murmur; "I'm pregnant.."

Valkyrie's eyes widened and her and Ghastly rushed at her, Taking her towards the bathroom.

xXx

Valkyrie stood outside the bathroom hearing Tanith lurch up her breakfast and last nights dinner. She looked towards Ghastly who had his face in his hands and was slumped to the floor.

She sat down on the floor infront of him. Cross-legged and staring at him till he looked up.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice suddenly tired.

"Look" She declared. "Your going to be a _father_, Ghastly. What have you got to worry about?"

"I know. But...She won't even let me help her"

"She's too indipendant. It has got her killed more than once" **(A/N: Yeah, Shut up. I know i spelt that wrong...)**

"GHASTLY!" They heard Tanith screech and Ghastly burst into the bathroom. Tanith blasted into him and cought him in a tight hug. Not letting him go with tears falling from her eyes.

xXx

Valkyrie walked down the stairs. Seeing that it was not her place anymore to be up there.

She had a vision of Tanith with her baby in her arms and Ghastly with his arms around her and smiled at the idea.

She opened the door to the living room and walked in, Taking a seat on Skulduggery's lap, His arm snaked around her and pulled her close. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him. That usual smell of mints and body spray filling her nose.

"How is she?" Came his voice. Puring strait into her ear.

"She'll get there, She's a little shocked at the moment" Valkyrie told him.

"Aslong as she is okay" He said. She pulled him closer and his arm around her waist squeezed her reasuringly.

"She'll be okay Val" Rosalie said. Getting up and hugging them both.

"Thanks Rosalie" Valkyrie and Skulduggery said together. Grinning.

"No problem" She smirked back.

**Next chapter should be up soon enough for you. :D **


	26. Chapter 26

8 months had passed since Tanith annonced she was pregnant. She had put on 5 stone and had the biggest bump They had ever seen. They had been forcing her to stay at home, But no-one was able to stop her from picking up a sword and throwing it at the next person that _dared _to come near and tell her to go to bed.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were sitting in the livingroom watching Tanith as she cleaned her sword. Both were surprised she could do it.

"How are you Tanith?" Valkyrie asked. Giving her a look.

Tanith sighed and glared. "You have asked me that 26 times already! I'm _fine_"

"Thats good to hear." Skulduggery said. "At least you won't kill us"

"I will one day"

"Thats good to hear" Valkyrie said and she got up. "You want a cup of tea Skul?"

"Sure" He said. Getting up after her.

"Leave me then!" Tanith yelled angrily.

"I've got to spend some time with my girlfriend Tanith!" Skulduggery said as he walked out into the kitchen after Valkyrie. Coming up behind her and placing his arms around her waist, Gently nibbling at her neck. She laughed and tried to brush him off.

"Oi! I'm making tea!" She yelled. Turning on him when he didn't stop. She tried to push him off but he gripped her wrists and pressed his forhead to hers.

"I love you..." He said sweetly.

"I love you too" She said. "But i need to get these teas into the livingroom."

"One kiss before you do then" He pleaded.

She laughed and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "Happy now?"

"Not for long" He admited.

She sighed and laughed. "I'll give you another kiss later" She said. Picking up the teas and taking them into the livingroom. Skulduggery held two for her and she held one, They placed them on the table and Tanith arched a eyebrow at them.

"Wondered why you were in there for so long" She grinned.

"_Shut up_" Valkyrie muttured.

"Hey! I was the same and look how i washed up today lookin' like"

"I ain't a mother-ry person" Valkyrie pointed out.

"Well...I have seen the way you care for _Alice_..." Skulduggery pointed out and recieved a glare.

"I am _not _having a _baby_"

"You will one day!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I am NOT going to walk around looking like _Tanith_!"

"Oi!" Came her yell.

"Tanith, Don't make youself go into laybour..." Skulduggery muttured.

"I won't!"

"You will"

"Not"

"Will"

"Not"

"Will!"

"I DON'T CARE IF I DO! I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME!" She yelled. And then she put her hand on her stomache, Ghastly walked in and Tanith looked over at him.

"I think..." She said.

"OH Shit." Valkyrie and Skulduggery cursed. Just as Tanith's watters broke.

**OOOOH cliff hanger, I realised i havn't given ya'll a update on the story so i wrote this in the last five minuites. i'll update soon. :D **


End file.
